


It has always been you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Soulmates au where you're born with the initials of your soulmate tattooed on your wrist.Or Lena is upset because she wishes Kara was her soulmate but the KZ on her wrist tells Lena that she’s not.





	It has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmates au because I felt like it. I'm trying to get back into writing again so I hope you enjoy it.

 

"Do you ever think about your soulmate?”

Lena looks up in surprise, it’s the last thing she’s expecting to come out of Kara’s mouth, their previous conversation having been about their favourite ice creams.

Lena thinks for a moment. “Sometimes,” she finally says, and it’s true but it’s also a lie.

She thinks about her soulmate all the time. And that’s not an exaggeration, her soulmate has been on her mind all evening.

In the past, they were always thought about with wonder and hope, a joy that would settle in her heart at the thought of someone out there who is destined to be with her and her alone. That her perfect match is out there somewhere and somehow that someone will love her return.

But now as she sits next to Kara, snuggled under a blanket on the couch in the apartment that she’s come to think of as more of a home than her own, Lena thinks about those two letters on her wrist and how she wishes she could change them.

Because they must be wrong. Could the universe really be so cruel as to put Kara in her life, a woman she’s fallen so very hard for, a woman she loves with all her heart, but not let them be together?

It seems fitting though, one more thing in her life that she can’t have. She didn’t get the loving mother or father. She got a brother for a short time but he’s gone now too. And now Kara, her best friend, who she’s terrified or losing but knows it’s going to happen one day.

Because Kara isn’t, her soulmate that is. The _KZ_ on her wrist has made that clear from the first moment they met.

“I do, all the time.”

“You do?” Lena is surprised yet again. They haven’t really talked about this before, even though they know pretty much every single thing else about each other. (The ice cream conversation from earlier was just more about Kara being hungry than anything else).

When Alex had met Maggie and they’d both realised their initials matched, the AD on Maggie’s arm confirming that the MS on Alex’s made them soulmates, Lena had seen how happy Kara had been at the idea of soulmates, but there’d been no talk of if they’d met their own or what their letters were.

Kara nods and she seems nervous but Lena’s not exactly sure why.

“Can I show you something?” Kara asks and her hand moves to her watch and Lena’s breath catches. She knows why Kara is nervous now, knows exactly what’s under the watch strap on Kara’s wrist. Has Kara met her soulmate? Is that what this is about? All Lena wants is for Kara to be happy but she prays that that’s not what is happening right now because she’s not sure she could handle it.

Lena nods anyway, trying to steady the heart she knows that Kara can hear beating rapidly in her chest.

Lena watches as Kara’s fingers move to unfasten the watch, wondering what initials could be beneath. Is it someone she knows too? Or does Kara just want to share this one more thing with her?

_LL_

Lena’s breath catches once more.

_Oh God, does Kara think they’re soulmates?_

It almost breaks Lena right then, seeing the hope shine through Kara’s eyes.

_She does._

And suddenly it all becomes clear, she’s not the only one who’s developed more than platonic feelings for their best friend. Except Lena knows, has known all along, that Kara isn’t her soulmate. But Kara doesn’t, Kara has thought this whole time that there’s a possibility that they could have a future together.

And Lena’s about to break her too with the fact that they can’t.

Before Lena can speak, Kara’s does. It’s more of a ramble really and it doesn’t help with what Lena has to say. But she listens, lets the words fill her chest, takes comfort in the fact that she’s not alone anymore.

“Alex is convinced it’s you. I mean I know LL is pretty common so it might not be but she thinks it is. I kept thinking, if it was you, you’d have said something, right? But then I thought, maybe you’re having the same thoughts as me, that you haven’t said anything because I haven’t. So Alex talked me into just telling you. I’d never know if I didn’t ask, right? And, I mean.” Kara pauses. “You feel this thing between us too, right?” She bites her lip, uncertain, but the hope is still there in Kara’s eyes as she continues, her voice barely a whisper now but Lena still feels each word hit her in the chest. “It’s not just me? I’m not the only one who’s fallen for her best friend?”

“Kara,” Lena chokes out, reaching out for Kara’s hand atop their shared blanket.

She sees the moment that Kara realises what Lena is about to say, that she’s about to let her down instead of confirm they’re soulmates and this time it does break Lena’s heart.

“Oh.”

Kara tries to pull away but Lena won’t let her, can’t let her. She can’t lose Kara now, not like this.

“Kara,” Lena says again but she stops because she doesn’t know what else to say. She wants to say yes, she’s not the only one, she loves her too, but that seems cruel in the face of the fact that they’re not soulmates, that they can never be together.

“No, it’s okay,” Kara replies and even if she doesn’t try to remove her hand again, Lena can hear in her voice that Kara is putting walls up, already ready to defend her heart against whatever Lena has to say. “I understand. It was a long shot anyway, of course we aren’t soulmates.”

“I wish it was you,” Lena says, her voice nothing but a whisper and that halts whatever else Kara is going to say, surprise written clear across her face. And Lena is surprised too, that certainly hadn’t been what she was going to say. There’s no going back now, but why not be honest with her best friend? At least they’re both in this together, which is more than Lena had ever expected. Who would’ve ever thought that someone like Kara could have feelings for her? “I love you.”

Lena hears the intake of breath and tears prick her eyes.

“Then why-“

“I don’t have your name.” Lena can’t listen to Kara ask why they can’t be together, she’s not sure she’d be strong enough if Kara were to ask if they could do this anyway, despite not being soulmates. And Lena can see it clear in Kara’s eyes, she’d be willing to do anything for them to be together, despite the letters on their arms.

Lena can’t do that though, not for herself but for Kara. There is someone out there who will make Kara happy and she can’t stand in the way of that.

“But you…but I…” Kara’s stumbles over her words as all the fight leaves her. “Who’s the lucky person?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t met her yet.” Lena takes a deep breath. “I’ve thought of no one but you since we met.”

“Lena.” Kara chokes on her name as she reaches out with her free hand to cup Lena’s cheek. “Can’t we just-“

“You know we can’t,” Lena cuts her off. “There’s someone out there for the both of us and I can’t take that away from you.”

Kara sighs. “Can I see your name?” Her eyes flashing down to the watch on Lena’s wrist, their hands still joined in Kara’s lap.

Lena can feel Kara’s eyes on her as she undoes the clasp of her watch. It’s as if she can somehow feel the letters on her skin, the _KZ_ seeming to burn as she uncovers it for Kara to see. This makes everything real. They could’ve pretended they were soulmates with Kara’s _LL_ but after this, there’s no going back.

The gasp from Kara draws Lena’s eyes back to her face, the shock written all over it a surprise to Lena herself.

“Lena…” Kara trails off as she moves her hand to grip Lena’s wrist, her thumb rubbing gently over the skin where the letters sit. Lena shivers at the contact. “That’s-“

“Do you know who it is?” A last name starting with Z isn’t that common, it’s entirely possible Kara may know someone who fits the initials.

Lena hopes the answer is no, that’d be too much to hear right now.

Kara nods and Lena’s not sure she wants to hear it, not when Kara is so close and her hand is so warm and Lena is wishing that somehow they’re both wrong and they are actually soulmates.

“Who?”

The smile that takes over Kara’s shocked expression is wholly unexpected and Lena doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Me.”

“No.” Lena frowns, that doesn’t make sense at all, Kara is _KD_ , not _KZ_. “But-“

“KZ, that’s me. And LL, that’s you.” Tears are forming in Kara’s eyes now. “That means we’re…”

Kara trails off but the hope is back in Kara’s eyes and they both know how that sentence was going to end. Lena feels the hope simmering in her own chest for the first time too.

“Kara Danvers?”

Kara shakes her head. “Kara Zor-El.” Kara pauses. ”Also known as Supergirl.”

Oh. “I mean I knew…I just never thought…why didn’t I think…” She’s talking mostly to herself now. Why hadn’t she thought of that, of course Danvers isn’t her last name. She’s known about Kara for a while, they both knew that Lena knew her secret, but why hadn’t the name occurred to her before?

For the first time since this conversation began, a smile spreads across Lena’s face, a giddy feeling rising in her throat until laughter bubbles out, fresh tears falling from her face too.

“Does that really mean…are we really…soulmates?” The last word is whispered, hope and disbelief filling Lena’s voice. It can’t be that easy, can it? She can’t be lucky enough that Kara is actually her soulmate.

Lena feels Kara’s grip tighten around her wrist. “We are.” Somehow Kara’s smile grows, she’s absolutely beaming now and Lena’s sure she’s ever looked more beautiful.

Lena reaches her own hand out to trace the letters on Kara’s wrist, her heart fluttering at the sight of the _LL_ dark against her skin.

“Soulmates,” Lena says again, she just can’t help herself now.

“Soulmates,” Kara repeats as she tilts forward, closing the small space between them until their foreheads are pressed together. “I’m so glad it’s you. I wished so badly for it to be you.”

“Me too.”

There’s a pause as they just sit together, breathing in each other’s space and enjoying the comfort of being so close before Kara says something else that has Lena’s heart filling with so much joy she fears it may burst.

“I love you.”

Lena’s crying again (or maybe she’s just still crying from before) but she doesn’t care, they’re happy tears that spill down her face as she closes the remaining space between them and kisses the lips she’d long thought she’d never get to.

“I love you too,” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips as she feels Kara’s hand settle on her cheek once more and she leans into the contact.

“Is this real?” Kara asks as she pulls away, not far though as she rests their foreheads together again.

Lena presses her lips briefly back to Kara’s, just for a moment, to reassure them both that this is definitely real.

“It is. And now that I know that we can have this, I’m not letting you go.”

Kara smiles softly and Lena thinks that maybe in this moment instead, Kara has never looked more beautiful. “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena smiles just as softly in return. “And I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
